Slytherin Metamorphagus
by Carrotcorn
Summary: Just a Slytherin metamorphagus putting arrogant people in their places and breaking house stereotypes
1. Chapter 1

"Fame clearly isn't everything," Snape sneered at the young replica of his deceased arch nemesis-save for his forest green eyes that were bestowed upon him by his mother.

The double doors of the potions classroom slammed open and a young girl in Slytherin robes strode in confidently. "Professor Snape, I apologize for my tardiness, I was held up by Professor Flitwick." Her high-pitched yet strong voice carried across the classroom as she walked to the last available seat.

"You are excused. However, in the future, do try to be to class on time as I do not tolerate tardiness," Snape warned the girl.

"Of course Professor Snape, I wouldn't want to miss any lessons that are crucial for my studies." She replied to him.

He nodded once towards her before carrying on with the lesson. Feeling a stare burning into the side of her head, she turned towards the source and found a blonde-haired fellow Slytherin staring at her.

Cocking an eyebrow at him, she asked rather loudly. "How can I help you?"

His pale complexion flushed as the entire potions class turned towards them. "What seems to be the matter Miss Kellock?" Professor Snape asked.

"He was staring at me instead of paying attention to you. And I felt rather uncomfortable with his staring. It's rather creepy," She stated her gaze still set upon the blonde.

Finally regaining his composure, the blonde snapped back, "I apologize for my creepy staring. I was just surprised that such an ugly creature as you was allowed into the school."

"Ugly? You think I'm ugly?" She was amused. Never in her eleven years of living had she ever heard someone say she was ugly.

"Yes. With your ordinary brown hair and dull black eyes. Your complexion isn't the best either." He said, becoming more confident.

"So you don't like how I look then. Alright." She closed her eyes and concentrated. A unanimous gasp was elicited from the class. Her hair was now bright red and her complexion was smooth. Opening her eyes, the class could see her now bright forest green eyes staring at the blonde.

"So? This any better for you?" She asked the dumbfounded boy.

"Enough! I will not tolerate disturbances in the classroom. Detention for the both of you." Snape exploded, his heart racing. The girl's looks were similar to that of the woman he had loved but did not get.

"I apologize Professor. I did not mean to disturb the lesson. I was merely trying to clarify as to why he was staring at me." She said sincerely, truly guilty for disrupting the lesson.

He nodded towards her and continued with the lesson.

"The person who is seated beside you, will be your potions partner for the year. Note that should you change partners, you will be punished." Snape said to the class.

The blonde stared at Snape in horror. He did not want to partner this girl who had publicly humiliated him. He did not even know that she existed until then!

She turned towards him and held out a slim, dainty hand. "I'm Lydia Kellock. No need to ask who you are. Platinum blonde hair, pale complexion and unnecessarily expensive robes. You're a Malfoy. Seeing as how there is only one Malfoy child, you're Draco Malfoy." She said as he stared at her outstretched hand in disgust.

Lowering her hand as Draco continued to glare at it, she turned her back on him and began setting up the materials and ingredients necessary for the potion to cure boils. "Well?" She turned back to Draco. "Aren't you going to help make this potion? Or are you too stunned by my ridiculously gorgeous looks?"

Scowling at Lydia, he shoved her to make space for him. Amused by his attempt, she moved slightly to the left to allow him to help with the potion. The pair worked together rather well and soon, they had produced a high quality potion.

Right on time, Snape swept over to them and began praising the pair. "Well at last we have a pair of competent students. Unlike most of you, Miss Kellock and Mr Malfoy have stewed their horned slugs rather perfectly, allo-"

A loud hissing noise filled the room as clouds of acid green smoke spread around the room. Coughing, Snape waved his wand to clear the smoke. Screams of terror filled the potions class as a round-faced boy stood behind a melted cauldron, its contents spilling onto the stone floor.

Students jumped onto their stools as the round-faced boy, who was standing directly in front of the cauldron when it exploded and as a result had been covered in its contents, began bursting out in red, angry boils.

As he cried out in pain, Snape waved his wand once more to clear the spilled potion. "Idiot boy!" He snarled. "I supposed you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Whimpering, he nodded. "You foolish, careless boy! You-" Snape pointed at the Irish boy. "Bring him to the Infirmary."

Lydia spoke up, "I'll take him Professor. That way you an educate the class on how to avoid making such careless mistakes."

Seeing as how her and Draco's potion was perfect, he allowed her to bring him to the Infirmary.

"Are you alright?" She asked him gently as she lead him out of the dungeon, careful to not touch the boils.

"Actually don't answer that. That was a ridiculous question." She added as an afterthought. "Of course you're not alright, you were just covered in a potion that went wrong."

Not long after, they reached the Infirmary where Madam Pomfrey ushered him into a cot upon arrival. Waiting for the boy outside the Infirmary, Lydia pulled out her wand and began practicing some of the spells her older brothers had taught her.

Noticing the doors of the Infirmary open, she stowed her wand away and walked up to the now boil-free boy. "You're alright now, I suppose?" She asked kindly.

He nodded timidly, wary of the Slytherin. After all, his previous experiences with them had not been pleasant. "I'm Lydia Kellock. You are?" She asked politely, holding a hand out to him.

"N-Neville L-Longb-bottom." He shook her hand hesitantly.

"Well Neville, accompany me back to the dungeons to collect our bags?" She asked, her green eyes bright.

Despite being slightly afraid of her, he nodded and began to warm up to the bubbly and surprisingly kind Slytherin.

After collecting their bags and potions items, they separated with a new found friendship between the two first years.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch had soon arrived and as students streamed into the Great Hall, they noticed something particularly unusual. Seated at the Gryffindor table was a Slytherin, the silver and green standing out against the mass of red and gold.

Whispers broke out as it was unusual to see a Gryffindor communicate with a Slytherin pleasantly.

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? What in Morgana's name is going on?"

Feeling the stares of surprise and another emotion which Lydia could not place, she yelled out to those who were staring. "Mind your own business will you? Have you never seen two students talk to each other before?"

Absolute silence. Then the whispering broke out even louder than before. Neville, who was sitting opposite Lydia when she shouted had jumped and fell off his seat.

Flushing a red that would put a fire truck to shame, he clumsily clambered back into his seat. Spectators who had caught sight of this had snickered before being silenced by one of Lydia's terrifying death glares.

As Lydia continued her conversation with Neville, she ignored the glares of hate from the prejudiced Gryffindors and the betrayed looks from her house.

A tap on her shoulder and a loud cough from behind Lydia interrupted her conversation. Turning around, she found herself looking up at a pug faced girl with an ugly smirk set upon her face.

"Now what is one of ours sitting with mudblood lovers?" Pansy Parkinson sneered down at Lydia.

Blinking calmly in Pansy's face, she turned her back on her and continued to converse with Neville as though they had never been interrupted.

Outraged, Pansy shrieked. "I'm talking to you! Do not ignore your superiors!"

In a flash, Lydia had sprung to her feet, wand in her hand. "Superior?" She snarled, jabbing her wand under Pansy's chin. "If you want to talk about superiority, I suggest you go and learn your pureblood history before you start threatening a Kellock."

The Great Hall had once again become silenced. Students and teachers alike turned towards the pair of witches. Too stunned to react, the teachers watched on in silence.

Pansy paled. "I-I'm s-sorry Miss Kellock. I di-didn't realize w-who you were." She stuttered out, utterly terrified for her life upon realization of Lydia's heritage.

The Kellock family was one of the oldest pureblood lines, older than even the Blacks and Malfoys. Their ancestors were known to be powerful wizards and witches, using their powerful magic for what they felt were right.

Lowering her wand, Lydia glared at Pansy one more time before sitting down. The Great Hall now buzzed with whispers of Lydia Kellock, everyone sharing how they felt about the girl with a temper.

Fed up with their nonsense, Lydia stood up once more and marched out of the Great Hall, leaving her bag on the seat. Neville looked sadly at his half finished lunch before grabbing his and Lydia's bags and running after her.

"Lydia! Lydia, wait up!" Neville called after the fuming red-haired girl. His face red from running and he puffed as he ran to catch up with her.

Turning around, Lydia waited for Neville to catch up. During the time taken for him to reach her side, she counted to ten and calmed herself.

"Neville." She noticed her bag with him. "Thank you so much. Are you alright?"

Her slim brows scrunched up in concern for the red-faced, huffing boy. He nodded, pulling a bottle from his bag. Taking a long swig from it, he finally managed to keep his breathing under control.

Neville stared at Lydia, suddenly at a loss for words, not that it was uncommon of course. Lydia stared back at him, brows raised, before spinning on her heel towards the large Entrance Hall doors.

When she noticed that Neville was not behind her, she turned her head and raised a brow at the frozen boy. "You coming?" she asked.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he nodded and hurried after the fiery-haired girl as they exited the doors that led to the Hogwarts grounds.


End file.
